


As heaven is wide

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Alpha!Dixons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Past military, Rare!Shifting, Shifting Dixons, Suchnsuchn so on, dogtags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world went to shit, it just so happened that I had just gotten my pack tattoo. It also just so happened that the only members of my pack still in Atlanta were me, Glenn, and my twin half sister, Saralene. Everybody else had gone back up to Idaho. My name is Jack Wild, and I, Glenn, and Sara are all omegas. All of us are able to shift, Glenn a wolf, myself a large panther- looking bobcat, and my sister a grey-and-tawny red tailed hawk. Glenn is only in his twenties, but Sara and I are both almost thirty. When the bombs fell, it was just us. Then Sara departed to find her mate, Castiel. Glenn and I had a falling out on whether or not to go with her, and I grabbed all I could carry that was mine and walked away, leaving him at the pack- house. This is a story of triumph and failure, of desolation and hope. This is my story. And I have chosen to share it with you.<br/>{{{This fic is barely even started (not even beta-d!) but I had to post/repost it before the draft expired. If you subscribe, I will update when I can and it will be much better, I promise you.}}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	As heaven is wide

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add a few things that I changed about the omega verse-- first, pack tattoos bond you to your pack, (non sexually, by the way), an suppressants are injectables that prevent the omega from going into heat. They still have heat- scent, which can be blocked by lavender. Another thing I added is zoning. You'll learn about that later in the story. The rest is at the end notes.

Date: Sometime in August, 2011  
I'm not sure I'm seeing this correctly. I'm not even sure I'm seeing at all.. Last night, the military napalmed Atlanta. A city not only overrrun with walkers, but also filled with terrified children, omegas, and alphas, all alive and healthy. I was close enough to the city at the pack house to hear the terrified screams of pain, fear, and mind- numbing terror. My own air force, one I was wth for six years just bombed nearly six thousand living people inside a city full of ravenous, walking, dead.  
It disgusts me.   
But enough on the dark thoughts, if I'm wallowed down by those I can't stay positive, and staying positive is one of the most important things you can do in a situation like this, right? At least, that's what they always say in the movies. Or said, however you want to see it. Don't really matter anyway. So, a bit of background cuz whoever the fuck is reading this right now prolly is wondering what happened before all the... bombs.   
So basically, my pack and I we're spending the year at the Georgia pack house (The other one is in the Boise National Forest up in Idaho). We switch locations every August, and all of my pack had already gone up to Idaho except for myself, my sister Saralene, (we call her either Sara or Liane), and Glenn. We wanted to make sure none of us had forgotten anything. However, the next day all state borders around Georgia were blocked. We weren't allowed out without an alpha, as we all three are omegas. The radios and TV kept telling us all that some weird disease was spreading, and that we should all go to Atlanta. We, however, stayed at the pack house because our pack were- are hard core survivalists. We have a shit tin of food, melee weapons, bows/arrows, and guns. Liane decided to go to Idaho with her bo staff, rifle, and ruffle bag of food on her motorcycle. Then Glenn and I had a falling out about whether or not to go catch up with her. In the end, I ended up grabbing all my stuff and stalking off to my motorcycle. Whereapon, of course, I decided to stay a week in the surrounding forest. In my defense, I knew exactly where I was and how to defend myself, but when I finally sucked up my pride and went back to the pack house, Glenn was gone. He just packed up some clothes and left, not taking any weapons or food with him. He didn't even leave a note! That same night, tonight, the government bombed the city.  
You can't imagine the frustration and just general flip outyness of my attitude right now. I'm just frickin worried about him!  
But, anyways, goodnight. Talk to you tomorrow, diary.

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, everybody has two forms. One human, one angel. It is considered a very high form of trust when somebody shows their angel side to somebody else. The angel forms have most of the powers of an spn angel, but their wings are visible. It takes a very strong emotion, like hate, lust, depression, pain, etc. to show your angel side, but it's almost unheard of for someone to go all out angel nowadays.


End file.
